Musings
by 9TeiruKitsune
Summary: A collection of oneshots from different characters' points of view. Included are: Capturer of Hearts-Neuro's Goal-Quickly Return-and others.
1. Capturer of Hearts

**Disclaimer:** If I owned anything, I'd be rich. So obviously, I don't own Majin Tantei Nōgami Neuro, or anything of the like.

Also, sorry it's not all that great. This is my first time wirtting anything fan-ficy. I just had a random idea and wrote it down. So please give constructive critisim where you find it's needed.

**Intro:** I warn you, I do ship YxN, _[which the creator of the Manga said was his intent to suggest, btw]_so while there is no romance, YxN lightly insinuated. Also, The stories are not in chronological order. There should be a note at the begining of each that tells you what time or chapter they are based on or from. If not, it's because it's based on all, or I thought it was so obvious my comment was not needed. Also, **Sorry for having such a long intro. Please feel free to skip it. **[Notice how evil I am? Putting it at the end of my rant, so you have no choice but to read it all before you're told you didn't have too. I finally felt it was consequently useless, so I put it in bold.]

* * *

There are a lot of scary things in this office.

.

It even seems to give off an evil aura, which deters most unwelcomed visitors.

The surrounding rooms are never stayed in for very long. The tenets always leave, swearing they heard creepy noises and screams during the night.

.

The people here are also rather frightening.

There's a powerful yakuza that frequents here often. Upset him, and you could find your house condemned within 24 hours.

I'm a disembodied braid that lives in the wall. That's scary enough in itself. [No one seems to care that I would never hurt them.]

Of course there is Neuro. He could send shivers down a lion's spine; in fact I believe he has before.

.

And then there's Yako. At first glance, she appears to be the odd ball out. Although, admittedly, her huge appetite is rather worrisome.

Yet, Yako is surprisingly the scariest one of us all. She has an extremely rare, if not one of a kind power. She is a capturer of hearts. And this is what makes her scarier than even Neuro.

.

How could a 19 year old girl be scarier than he is? It's true, Neuro can easily kill whoever he chooses, and force anyone to do anything he wants.

However, therein lies the reason that Yako is so terrifying.

.

Because Yako doesn't have to force you.

.

Yako convinces you that you WANT to listen to her. That you WANT to go to jail for the rest of your life, or that you WANT to obey everything she says.

Her "slaves" don't obey out of fear, but out of want from their hearts. And that is a level of power Neuro will never be able to even hope to achieve.

.

I wonder if he's noticed it yet. How truly powerful and frightening Yako is.

He probably has, even though he hasn't shown it.

Because I noticed it about three years ago, and if I noticed it I'm sure Neuro has too.

She's already captured his heart.

* * *

**Notes:** Thank you so much B, for being the first to comment on my story! ^-^

Also, I got the idea mostly from the last two chapters of the manga. The scene in which Yako is talking to Neuro [A scene I'm sure Akane witnessed, which is one of the main reasons I chose her as narrator.] inspired the last four sentences.

And after reading the part where Godai helped Yako with the negotiation, I figured he's probably rather powerful in the world of yakuza by now.

Thank you so much for reading! Hope you liked it!


	2. Neuros Goal

**Disclaimer****:** I own nothing. Sad right?

**Notes****:** This is just my take on what the Ultimate Mystery is. It's written from Yako's POV.

* * *

**Neuro's Goal**

When Neuro told me his goal, I was rather surprised; I figured Neuro, Mr. Logic himself, would realize the paradox of that statement.

.

First, if there was such a thing as the Ultimate Mystery, wouldn't it be impossible to solve?

Even for Neuro?

.

Second, how could there be one Ultimate Mystery?

There will always be someone smarter.

Someone with more evil intent.

Someone who goes to greater lengths to hide that intent.

Unless…

.

No, that's not possible.

…

Or is it?

I mean, it would make sense.

.

Neuro did say that evil intent could range from hatred to heartfelt mischief.

And what human isn't born without a tendency towards mischief?

.

The Ultimate Mystery couldn't be humans could it?

The one thing in this world Neuro is having such difficulty understanding.

That which is creating all these little spin-off mysteries.

No, not spin-offs, more like fleeting tastes of the complete puzzle.

.

How upset Neuro would be if all this truly was the case.

I would have a lead in solving the Ultimate Mystery, not him.

.

So maybe I'm just crazy.

However…

.

Aya _did_ tell me Neuro was trying to understand humans, so maybe he thinks this way too.

.

And maybe, just maybe, he actually wants to understand humans for a reason besides just solving the Ultimate Mystery.

.

Aya did say he was trying to understand me after all.

.

Maybe we do mean more to him then just food.

* * *

**More Notes:** Sorry if this is a stupid Ultimate Mystery -_- It seemed likely to me, but maybe I'm just weird...or not that bright, lol ^-^ Anywayz, hope you liked it.


	3. It Would Be Better

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Notes:** Neuro's possible thought process during the time that Yako quit. Starting in chapter 183 in the manga and ending in chapter 187.

**It'd Be Great if We'd Never Met Each Other**

How interesting.

I never knew I could feel hurt.

Even when I am not injured.

.

She wishes she never met me?

How odd, to say such a thing when I'm not even torturing her.

.

Or perhaps I am?

In some way I can't understand?

And I went too far?

.

But no, I have done nothing out of the ordinary.

And Yako is the strongest human I have ever met.

Surely such a common thing as death could not affect her this much.

.

Or is this just another part of humans I don't understand?

Is there something I could have done, could do to change her?

Help her evolve?

.

I don't know.

And it's unsettling to think that.

Aya was no help.

What did I expect from a human?

.

It still hurts.

To think I'll need a new slave.

A new Yako.

No, not a new Yako.

There can't be two Yako's.

.

Huh?

Since when did I think that way?

.

It doesn't matter.

Even if Yako begs I won't forgive her for hurting me.

.

Because it does hurt.

That is the one thing I'm sure of.

.

Even if she were to bow in front of me and beg to be my slave again.

Even if she promised never to be so weak again.

I couldn't forgive her.

.

She won't dare come back.

Not with such cowardice as she has shown.

She'll do as I order and disappear.

.

How interesting.

It hurts, and I'm not even injured.

.

**More Notes:**

Normally, I would never even suggest Neuro could feel hurt by Yako's actions, and Neuro's face when Yako first said the title words made me think he didn't. Untill I saw the faces he made without Yako around.

He looked so bored.

And when Godai did something that wasn't even really against what Neuro had said to do, Neuro had a horrible look on his face, without a trace of his usual evil smile.

He also showed no pleasure in upsetting Godai.

And the look he had when he saw Yako, and the way he said what he did, was what I would imagine how someone who felt betrayed would look.

Thus, this little story was born.

Sorry for any OOCness. Please point any out to me. Hope you enjoyed it ^-^


	4. Quickly Return

**Disclaimer:** I. Own. Nothing. Seriously, I don't.

**Notes:** Neuro's possible thought process from the last two chapters. Sorry if it's a bit OOC.

I try not to do that.

It does however go with my other random drabbles. I mean Capturer of Hearts, Neuro's Goal and It Would Be Better.

It's supposed to anyway.

* * *

**Quickly Return**

I'm going to die.

Imagine, the Great Lord Neuro dying by something so trivial.

It's almost pathetic.

Almost.

...

How useful.

An old punching bag came to open a gateway back for me.

I can go home.

.

How nostalgic.

Remembering a life like that.

Where everything was up to fate.

Humans are so different.

They have so much potential.

They try to become stronger, while my kind just relies on the strength we are born with.

Home, you can't ever change.

I feel I've become stronger here.

.

How ironic.

As my body slowly dies, my mind slowly gets stronger.

.

Still I need to go home.

.

But could I come back?

I don't mean to earth.

Of course I can come back to earth.

I mean _here_.

This time, this place.

It doesn't matter if I come back if it's not here.

.

What about the humans?

So fragile, yet so brilliantly amazing.

What about Yako?

.

I remember when I had to go without Yako.

It wasn't too long ago.

Life…had no taste.

It was like the bland, boring mysteries I had been forced to eat before coming here.

Before realizing there were different flavors.

.

I couldn't go back to that.

What if they…she died?

I've seen so many humans break so very easily.

They're so stupidly fragile.

So stupidly short lived.

.

As always, Yako manages to surprise me.

She knows I'm hesitating.

She tells me to go.

.

I realize she's worried about me.

She doesn't want me to die.

She says I belong here.

But that I just need to take a short trip home.

Recoup.

Come back.

She assures me there will still be mysteries.

That she'll wait for me to return.

That everyone will be fine.

She'll be fine.

.

Of course she'll be fine.

Humans, while shockingly fragile, are also so shockingly strong.

What a contradiction their existence is.

What a mystery.

.

We talked.

A lot.

And I tortured Yako.

A lot.

I waited until Yako was knocked slightly unconscious.

I didn't want a foolish goodbye scene.

I stopped to look at her for a second.

She better shine so brightly, I don't even have to look for her.

If she doesn't, I'll never let her so much as an inch of leash again.

.

She stirred slightly.

It was time to leave.

I went down the stairs and stepped into the path Zera had made.

I paused of a millisecond in silent farewell.

And then I left.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I rip my way back again, there and back in less than a minute.

I follow the light.

It's faint, but shining like a beacon.

I almost gasp as the poison like oxygen hits me.

Earth. But the right earth?

.

I look at a nearby newspaper stand.

Splashed on the front cover is one piggish girl detective.

The inside article says she's heading to England today.

.

I'm back.

Right time, right place.

.

And as a fly towards the direction I knew Yako was in, I had an idea of what the ultimate mystery may be.

And if I'm right, it's on the tip of my tongue.

* * *

**More Notes:** Please let me know if anything is OOC, I research all my stories pretty well, so I hope it's not too bad.

Hope you enjoyed it ^-^


	5. Seriously Annoying

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything. Never have, never will. **

**Notes:**** My first ramble from Godai's POV. I know he swears a lot, but I don't like swearing, so I won't be. This was just a random ramble to get the feeling of Godai's talking style. It's not very good, or very long, but hopefully the longer one I'm doing with Godai will be better.**

**

* * *

**

Seriously annoying.

-.

Right when I think they're finally going to leave me alone, they sweep in and demand stuff of me.

And then ruin whatever of mine is in the general vicinity.

-.

The girl is the worst of the two.

With one look she sums me up, and says just the right words.

-.

I do appreciate the monster helping me move up in the world.

Though I feel it came at a great cost to my physical and mental health.

-.

But the girl is the only reason I've put up with all the crap.

Tying my heart strings to both herself and that monster.

-.

Freaking annoying.

I can't even quit.

* * *

**Please let me know of any horrible oocness, and of any way I could make this better. **


	6. Observance

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

**Notes:**** Godai's POV again. Still not very good. I can't seem to capture his voice right. Oh well. Here it is. **

**

* * *

**

I'm seriously not the most observant guy in the world.

And yet even a kid see what's going on.

The monsters overprotective.

He always keeps her at an arm's reach in possibly dangerous scenarios.

He picks on her more than anyone else.

He coddles and respects her more than anyone else.

He trusts her more than anyone else.

He tortures her more than anyone else.

Reveals more about himself to her than he does to anyone else.

Expects more out of her then anyone else.

He takes an interest in her more than anyone else.

Puts her through more than anyone else.

Is affected by her more than anyone else.

The guy freaking sounds like a bipolar best friend.

Or a middle school boy with a crush.

* * *

Please let me know about any horrible OOCness, and any other constructive critisim that you think is necessary.


	7. Obvious

****

Disclaimer:

**Notes: This is my first time writting from Kanae's POV. It's just a random drabble about how it must look to her. Please let me know about any OOCness, and any other constructive critisim.**

**I own not a thing.**

* * *

_Yako has been acting strange lately. _

_She's been off in her own little world ever since her dad died. _

_Well, actually, she was a lot worse before she started her detective business._

_Before she met him._

_The signs are obvious._

_Going to the office right after school._

_Always going right to him whenever he sounds the least bit like her wants her there._

_Getting so nervous whenever I ask about him._

_And all around strange behavior. _

_Once, she randomly spit soup in my face then ran off to the office saying she forgot something._

_Definitely had something to do with him._

_**Then**__ I heard she went to an onsen with him._

_They even shared a room._

_He's totally her boyfriend!_

_I wonder why they keep it a secret?_

_

* * *

_

**Thanks venG! That's actually the chapter I had in mind when I wrote this. :)**


End file.
